


追逐

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: Reborn和纲吉两个人相互追逐的故事。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 9





	追逐

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！

***  
一路上你远去，背影却越来越清晰。

***  
他总是在追赶他。以一种狼狈不堪的姿态，无休无止。

泽田纲吉意识到这一点时只有苦笑，因为他早已身陷囫囵。一片泥沼的暗沉气息中，根本不会指示逃离的方向。因而自那时起，他便放任自己沉入水底。

巨大的舞池灯光旖旎。纠缠其中的暧昧不清，混合着白兰地的香味令人晕眩。泽田纲吉正坐在大厅一角的沙发上，端着一杯红酒慢慢摇晃。酒液折射出一双间于金红和蜜棕色的眸，其中隐匿着浅浅的淡漠与凄楚。

舞池中央一对绅士淑女正踏着错杂的舞步旋转，其他的人都围绕在他们周围，感慨着这一对真是般配。即使不看泽田纲吉也知道，那男子必是一身考究的黑色西装，圆帽的阴影遮住大半表情，只留下唇边一抹邪而媚惑的笑。那薄唇必定正贴近羞得满面通红的美貌女子的耳廓，吐出低沉的柔情蜜意。那修长有力的臂膀必是紧紧揽住女子纤细的腰，将她拉向自己，甚至轻微地上下摩挲。

哼，我的老师，不论在什么时候你都像个真正的贵族，奢靡，不羁。

泽田纲吉轻闭上眼，觉得眼角酸涩。然后他抬手将红酒一口饮尽。

甜后是涩，涩后又烈，烈中有甘。空虚的胃部受到这三重刺激后，一如既往地开始罢工。疼痛细密地扎进心口，泽田纲吉却轻笑起来，像是在为了什么而感到欣慰。

即使早已厌倦，我还是不得不这么做。还真是，狼狈不堪啊。

他这样有些调侃自己地想道，然后拿出了手套。一闭眼，净透的橙色火焰自额头迸发，随之睁开眼，瞳孔已是冷漠而摄人心魄的金红色。泽田纲吉冷笑，看着犹在舞池中的迷茫的人们，那笑渐渐变得悲悯。

他说，很轻的声音：“老师，现在不是调情时间。”

这个家族因为染指衬衫生意而被他审判，但他一如以往留下了大半家族成员的性命，只送首领和守护者去见了上帝。他已经不是当初无条件相信人心向善的少年了，只是性格中一些柔软的部分永远不可能被磨成棱  
角。

他说：“我以教父之名给予你们应得的惩罚。”

说这句重复了千百遍的话时他突然想笑。说白了成王败寇，手染太多鲜血的他和那些所谓罪人的黑手党并无差别。赢者总是惯于给自己披上冠冕堂皇的借口，自欺欺人的同时可以减少一点罪恶感。这无聊的把戏他早已看穿，在里包恩告诉他弱肉强食这一生存法则之前。

他果决而坚定地用最快最不痛苦的方式送那群罪人去了天堂。接着他转身，看着自始至终一动不动靠在门边的里包恩，嘴角有了笑意。渐渐地那笑意蔓延到眼里，遮掩了深藏其中的看开与绝望。

“里包恩，去喝酒吧。”

他的老师甚至都没有抬起头来看他，只是一如既往勾起薄唇一侧勾勒邪魅的笑意，然后转身就走。

泽田纲吉快步跟了上去。

走出那刚刚经历了从华美舞场到杀戮之地的转变的城堡型建筑，泽田纲吉长长地松了一口气。他看着自己衣服上不小心被沾上的血迹，皱眉，然后毫不犹豫地脱下外套扔掉。

只穿单件衬衫，寒气瞬间侵入。很快泽田纲吉手脚冰凉，但他什么也没说，只是快步和里包恩一起走向闹市区的酒吧。

灯红酒绿，纸醉金迷。天空被大片霓虹映亮而辨不出色彩。泽田纲吉和里包恩一如既往地走进“NEVER CHASE”。

很昏暗的地方，空气中荡漾着柔美的抒情调。烟草、酒液和荷尔蒙散发的气息扑面而来，那一刻泽田纲吉清晰地辨出身边人身上的薄荷烟和古龙香水的味道。一瞬愣神后他像平时一样走到吧台，却反常的点了一杯血腥玛丽。

里包恩淡淡看了他一眼，没说什么，只是也反常地和他点了一样的东西。

没几分钟两杯猩红色的液体被放上吧台。四散的艳色灯光给人颓废感，映入酒中却有说不出的诡谲，像是毒药，最危险最神秘，因而也最为诱人。泽田纲吉突然勾起颇有深意的笑。

他取走其中一杯酒。顶层的暗色泡沫轻轻起伏。然后他喝下去。

喝完后皱眉，泽田纲吉感觉到身边人的视线，又笑起来。酒液中含着让人不舒服的甜腻和微腥，进入胃部引发了本就不堪重负的胃更强烈的抗议。他几乎要把刚喝下去的酒吐出来，大脑也有些昏昏沉沉。但他只是对里包恩笑着这样说：“这酒的味道跟血还真像，怪不得叫这个名字。”

而里包恩依旧低扣帽檐，只是唇边那一抹邪魅的弧度不知何时消失。他轻轻叹了一口气。“蠢纲，你的脑子今天是不正常了么？”

***  
泽田纲吉还是想笑。

是啊，我早就不正常了呢。里包恩，你到底有没有发现过，坐在你身边的这个相伴十年的学生，早已濒临溺死的边缘而常常难以呼吸？是你根本不会关心，还是我伪装得实在太好？真是讽刺。

泽田纲吉知道里包恩并不会阻止自己喝酒。因为酒量也是自己这么多年以来从未达标的学科。何况还是这样私底下的场合，并不会丢彭格列的脸面。刚刚的一句询问，也不过是对于自己反常举动的担心，却也已经是极限了。

所以泽田纲吉一杯一杯优雅地喝着，唇边一直带着浅淡笑意。一双蜜瞳慢慢氤氲了水汽，折射出酒吧里颓靡的光线，波光流转间妖冶绮丽。

真是奇怪，今天的兴致似乎特别好，怎么也喝不醉呢。

泽田纲吉并没有买醉的想法，但今天他似乎异常冷静，就连酒也无法使他的神志模糊，反而越喝越清醒。所以他转头看向坐在一旁一直没动的里包恩，问道：“今天的酒度数好像不高。”说出口才发现声线低低的，根本不像平时说话的温和样子。

里包恩抬起头，沉郁的表情从帽檐的阴影下挣脱，然后泽田纲吉看到他微微蹙起的眉头。

“蠢纲，你今天不正常。”很肯定的语气，夹杂着一点担忧。

恰到好处的一点点。

“没什么。只是在想要变成好学生总得做点什么。总是这么废连酒也不会喝真是丢了第一杀手的名声。”学着他的语气讲话，泽田纲吉侧头浅笑，“我这种人还真是没有活在这世界上的价值啊。总是被这么说，也很苦恼啊。”

呀，我在说什么。真是不像自己了。

看啊，里包恩。今天我似乎特别不正常啊。既然如此，那就让我任性一次吧。总是保持首领的威严，这种不擅长的事做起来很累的。

这时身侧有柔软的身体贴上来。泽田纲吉转头看去，一张柔媚的女人的脸映入视线，水波一样的眼睛黑得很纯粹。泽田纲吉觉得有什么这样熟悉。他无意识地勾起迷人的笑容，斜斜的弧度狡黠而魅惑。

那女子将身体更紧地贴过来。“亲爱的，有没有时间聊一聊？”声音低低的带些沙哑，很好听也很诱人。

“我未来的情人，是不是应该将你的芳名告知？”泽田纲吉右手把玩着透明的高脚杯，左手揽上女子的纤腰，几乎是条件反射地轻轻摩挲。水色的唇贴上柔软的耳廓，落下暧昧的话语。

他怎会没有意识到，现在他的举动，像极身边的这个男人。他想起刚刚在宴会上，那人踏下舞池，轻易牵引着一位伊人，在最中央旋开华丽的曲线。他的手暧昧隐藏在女子露背装的阴影间，薄唇开合吐出恰好两人能听见的情话，将怀中的曼妙人儿逗得频频发笑。那是何等优雅而多情的风度。

里包恩，你瞧，我被毒害得多深。

“你可以叫我莉丝。”

愈加低沉的话，却让泽田纲吉有些听不清。他的意识一下迷蒙起来。但此时他不愿在想那么多，只是本能地想要贴近。那火热的身体贴上来，带着席卷一切的疯狂，几乎噬尽他的理智。

有些东西还是错得很离谱。

泽田纲吉被一只有力的臂膀圈在怀中。透过细腻的布料和突突跳得生疼的太阳穴，传递来灼人的温度，几乎烧伤他皮肤。姿势很难受，泽田纲吉感觉一阵阵晕眩和恶心游走而上，让他停止了思考。

“对不起，这位美丽的小姐，我的爱人是在跟您开玩笑。”

其实泽田纲吉并不能意识到这句话意味着什么。他只是下意识地抬头。在昏暗的红绿交织的灯光中，他的老师的表情明明灭灭。一弯邪笑依旧得体地挂在嘴角，只是那双深邃的黑眸子，此时正盯着他，并没有包含过多感情，却是最危险的警告。

那女人无趣，便离开了。

泽田纲吉挣扎着坐起来，里包恩亦不阻挠，但也不帮忙，只是看着他晃晃悠悠地坐回自己的位置。

泽田纲吉静静坐了一会儿，头痛袭来，但并不是那样剧烈，总的来说就是在他的承受范围之内。他并没有想办法去减轻那痛楚，反而又喝了一口酒。感觉不太一样，似乎要醉了。

耳边竟然响起一首温情的老歌。酒吧歌手有些沙哑的嗓音反而道尽其中说不清的苍凉。只有饱经风霜的人才能明白，有些事不必多言，因为多说无用，有些事不愿多言，只望留予心中，因为无人能懂。

欲说还休，却道天凉好个秋。

泽田纲吉心中一动，不由笑了。

***  
“蠢纲，去跳舞吧。”

泽田纲吉转头，手中捏着的高脚杯倾斜了三十度。他有些疑惑，却依旧只能看到一弯邪笑，以及隐藏在帽檐阴影下不明的表情。

其实里包恩的想法他也从未明白过，这样看来，明不明白，并无区别。他突然觉得自己果然够笨，这样简单的道理，为何这么多年以后才明白？终究是拿得起，却放不下，徒留烦恼。

但现在他觉得累了。

“行啊。我的绅士。”

泽田纲吉像女士一样欠身行礼。感觉到里包恩惊讶的目光，他觉得心情很好。他明白高傲如里包恩，绝不可能跳女步，他这样说，也许无非就是想在这一方面调侃调侃自己。与其被他调侃，倒不如从容应对。其实就他对里包恩这十年来的了解，只需要明白这一点他的本性，就可以泰然处之。

只是为什么以前从未察觉？还是说，并不想让自己察觉。

泽田纲吉知道这一刻，有一些他花了十年小心维护的东西，被他毫不犹豫地打碎了。

人负担得太多，熬得太久，总有一天会不堪重负。而放弃和坚持，不过一念之间。对于常放弃的人，坚持会很难，但一旦坚持便很难放弃，可是懦弱总是本性，一旦坚持的信念消失，放弃就再容易不过了。

里包恩将泽田纲吉牵进了舞池。用他最是熟悉的姿势。

他想起刚刚来到意大利的时候，里包恩作为他的家庭教师，教他礼仪，教他跳舞。他总是被迫跳女步，在不合逻辑的理由和枪子的双重压力下艰难屈服。里包恩自始至终保持着饶有兴趣的烦躁，有力的双手不停地牵引他转着一个又一个美丽的圈，嘴上恶毒的话语却一刻不停。直到泽田纲吉学会了所有的社交舞步。

他突然想起那人脸上的笑，不变的邪魅弧度总有几分不对劲。现在想来，他才后知后觉：那其中，隐约掺杂了几分无奈。

泽田纲吉转头偷偷去看里包恩的表情。这样暗的灯光下，他什么也看不清。

他想自己真是疯了。可怕的妄想。

Let's turn around,and around,and around,like the first dance。

旖旎的灯光在泽田纲吉的脚下流转，层层叠叠，圈圈圆圆。面前的里包恩比他高了半个头，从他这个角度正好可以看到那两片薄唇抿在一起，看不出忧喜。

其实他们两人在不大的舞池中显得很突兀。一个着黑色西装，姿态优雅，一个穿白色衬衫，形影单薄，何况还是两个男子。只是他们依旧从容地在舞池中旋转。

一个转身，前踏后错，抬高手臂转一个圈，伸长臂膀离开，又在惯性一般的力道牵引下回来。泽田纲吉一直低着头，一丝不苟地完成华美的舞步，却又明显心不在焉。他知道里包恩一定也没有在看他，彼此在这一方面倒是异常默契。

有的时候，讽刺就是在这种状况下被诠释得淋漓尽致。

一曲结束他们正好旋转到舞池边缘。不需多言也知道正是散场时间。泽田纲吉将自己的手从里包恩的手中抽出来，弯腰行了一个绅士礼。当他抬起头时看到里包恩深邃的目光，不禁开心地笑出声来。

其实有的东西即使隐匿在心底也不用成为负担，毕竟并不为人所知。而他，便只要照自己想的去做就好。如此看来，戏弄一下总在戏弄自己的老师，便也无可厚非，不是吗？

只今夜就好。

泽田纲吉就这样想着，转身出了酒吧。

巨大的霓虹字在身后变幻着红蓝黄，耀眼的，却又罪恶的“NEVER CHASE”。这一刻泽田纲吉觉得很轻松。但很快晕眩和寒冷像一股浪潮袭向他，以一种不容抗拒的姿态，生生截断了他的思维。头疼和胃部抽绞一样的感觉让他冷汗直流，水分蒸发后带走了仅有的一点体表温度。

凛冽肃杀的秋风灌进了他的脑子里。

泽田纲吉看到一个一身黑色西装的人从从容容地从酒吧里走出来，一手插在裤包里，一手拿着绿色手枪，步伐稳健得不可思议。他苦笑，眉眼中却映出欢快的情绪。

里包恩举起手，很慢，将枪口对准了那个几乎没有一点力气的人。停顿一秒后，按下扳机。

泽田纲吉并没有躲。不是躲不开，而是不想躲。他甚至强行按捺住了这么多年磨练出的骨髓深处的条件反射，只是为了牢牢接住这一枪。他想，对，就这样，打醒我或者干脆点打死我。

像往常一样没有留情却又留情了的一枪，狠狠擦过泽田纲吉的太阳穴。刺痛传来后有温热的液体顺着脸颊淌下，接着是更加猛烈的晕眩。但是泽田纲吉依旧保持着笑容。

里包恩静静站了一会儿，没多久走上前拽住泽田纲吉的衣领。泽田纲吉正好放松了全身，将重量都挂在那只宽厚有力的手上。

里包恩将唇贴住泽田纲吉的耳廓，语气狠绝。

“你这个混蛋，到底要让我不放心多久！”

***  
里包恩从未想过自己会有追逐别人的一天。他是坐杀手头把交椅的男人，注定最危险，最无情，也最散漫风流。

但真的这一天到来时，他却惊讶的发现这一切是何其自然。在他自己也无力捕捉的时间细节里，生命埋下了多少伏笔。及至他揭开迷局的那一天，也不过有些恍然大悟和心甘情愿。

他想自己真是疯了。到底为了什么，让他改变至此，连最重要的自由也可以放弃？

但事实如此。里包恩不是喜欢逆着性子来的人，便也理所应当地接受了。他成为了彭格列的门外顾问。他想不就是追逐吗，那么自然要待在一个最接近的地方，他要看着自己的学生成长，见证他的辉煌。总有一天，他可以追上这人的步伐，与他并肩站上世界顶点。

他教出来的学生，注定要成为最优秀的人。他是如此自信。

他的学生果然不负他的希望。尽管里包恩总是用最恶毒的语言讽刺他，但事实上他的心中很欣慰。

同时还有些惘然。他渐渐发现，自己并不能明白自己那个笨蛋学生的心中所想，所以在不明敌我的状况下他选择了缄默。而隐藏自己的想法，这一点他一直做得很好。

也许时间可以解决一切，里包恩抱着这样的想法一等就是十年。这并不是一段很长的日子，至少对于他这个已经失去了对于时间的概念的人来说是这样。但有的东西潜移默化地发生，当你真正意识到时一切早已无可挽回。

里包恩还是发现岁月在他的学生身上刻下的痕迹。那个曾经天真单纯温和无知的少年，在过于漫长和残酷的黑手党生活中消失了。取而代之的，是那个让所有人都信任和依靠的教父。里包恩有些莫名的后悔，但他很坦然地接受了，以一贯的那种淡漠的态度，因为他知道时间就是这种无情而强大的东西，无论是谁都无法与它抗衡。

而那种静静等待的想法也改变了。里包恩想他总有一天要离开的。这个孩子从不曾辜负他的期望，总有一天他不在他的身边也无所谓，而那个时候，他又该变成游走于黑暗边缘的第一杀手先生，用冷冽漠视的态度收割生命。

只是他没想到这一历史必然性的历程有了小插曲。

他静静看着的那个一点点变得从容冷静甚至是果决的人，一直以来不曾出过差错，谈判，火拼，商战，情报，处理叛徒，结交同盟，无论是哪一样都异常优秀。但是今晚，似乎一切都有些不对劲。

当他看到酒吧名时有一种被命运击中的感觉，毫不留情地，深深切入要害。于是他对泽田纲吉开枪了，只不过终于还是没下杀手。那一刻他想他要是没躲怎么办。

泽田纲吉真的没躲。

“你这个混蛋，到底要让我不放心多久！”

他几乎是低吼出来。无奈地，痛苦地，深情地。从来没有过。

也许即使一直站在他身后，即使看上去他总是在前方，即使寸步不离，他还是无法追上那个孩子的步伐。而那人渐次走远，只留下一个背影，越来越清晰，越来越痛。

他原以为自己可以接受这结局。但他忘了自己已经不是曾经的第一杀手。原来他也是这样强烈占有欲的人。在爱情面前，注定所有人都要兵荒马乱。

他想，若是他紧紧抓住这人的衣角，是不是就可以不被抛落在时间尘埃里？如果他拼尽全力，是不是就可以拥这人入怀？

他的追逐决不能容忍没有结局。

***  
泽田纲吉想他还真是从来没有明白过他的老师，一如既往慢了一拍，没来得及追上。

不过幸好，那人站在前面，却于不经意间刻意停留，让自己跟上他的步伐。

晕眩和疼痛此刻离他似乎都很远。他轻轻拽住里包恩的衣领，而他的老师也任由他拽，毫不反抗地低下头来。

泽田纲吉一抬头，正好凑上他的唇。

喂，这样，应该也算追上你了吧。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 无关的后记：
> 
> 这个故事写的年代过分久远，已经找不到当时发布的时间的，大概率是在2011、2012这两年中写出来的。因此我就随意设定一个喜欢的时间作为它的诞生日了。
> 
> by璇  
> 于2020.3.25


End file.
